Pokemon: Pay back
by dragonfire53511
Summary: This is a adapted story of betrayal and return the story is rated M for langue and violence. It take place in sinioh but as I write it will trail through all of the region with the pursuit of Ash seeking vengeance Please Review


Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl

Title: Pay Back

Ash falls to the ground in pain from Jesse's Sevipers poison fang attack when Dawn lead him into a sneak attack. As Ash shivered in pain he looked towards Dawn who had put Pikachu into a electric proof chamber. Ash manages to say.

"You are a fucking cun…"

Ash words were cut short as James appeared into view and kicked him in the face seen the young Pokémon trainers head flying back and as Ash tasted a metallic taste swarm his mouth as he started to black out he saw Jesse and James handing his other Pokémon to Dawn. As Ash fought to get to his feet he thought to himself maybe he shouldn't have told Dawn that Misty's gave better head as he passed out on the ground.

5 years later

Little root town was having a celebration with the return of the now world famous coordinator Dawn and her trove of Pokémon. As the precession moved through town Dawn thought she caught sight of someone she knew from her past but was quickly ushered away down the street towards her mother's home by three men with red R on their chest that appeared to be her security guards. Dawn could not shake the feeling as she approaches her mother home. Little did she know she should of listen to the feeling as a Steelix busted out of the ground and before the three men had a chance to call out any of their Pokémon it hit them with a vicious Iron tail attack breaking them all in two. As Dawn fell back she fell into a Kangskhan it had a scar over it left eye it only growled at her before delivering a devastating Mach punch to her stomach sending her flying into the waiting arms of a Explode who delivered a vicious Seismic-toss driving Dawn head first into the ground. As Dawn eyes stop rolling around an focused on the man she saw before she recognizes him.

"Ash . . . is that"

Suddenly A Hitmonlee came spring over the man head and kicked her straight in the face send her rolling to her mother home's steps as the man continue his walk towards Dawn. She laid still not daring to twitch a single muscle in fear of another attack as the man knelt beside her.

"I'm going to only ask once and if you answer me with anything but what I ask my friend will finish you. Do you understand Dawn?"

Dawn felt a cold shiver run through her as the man spoke but she answers him in a meek yelp

"Yes!"

The man nodded then said

"Good, Now were our mine and Brock's Pokémon you cunt the ones Jesse and James gave to you for leading me into that trap."

Dawn eyes moved towards her belt the man notice and he un-snap it from her waist and examine the poke balls that where there and could tell they were indeed his and Brock's except for a missing two.

"Where's my Chimchar? Dawn he best be okay if you know what good for you."

Dawn manage to squeak out

"Jesse took him when they captured Pikachu."

Ash's eyes flared with anger as he grasp Dawn by the throat and hauled her to her feet before slamming his fist into her gut knock all the air out of Dawn.

"You fucking bitch how could you just let my chimchar go to."

Ash followed with a monster kick to the bridge of Dawn's noise sending her flying into her mother's home door. Blood started to flow as Ash tossed two more pokeballs into the air revealing a Beedrill and Hitmonchan. All of Ash Pokémon gathered behind him. Dawn was shaking in fear as she no longer saw the man she shared a bed with then betrayed. She now sees what she created through her betrayal was a demon and not that young boy anymore. An with that revelation she closed her eyes and bit her lip as she waited for the ending to come. When he said in her ear

"Where is the team rocket nearest head quarters at."

Dawn's eyes snapped open and saw his eye only inch away and he then said in a cold tone.

"Tell me and maybe I won't kill you and your mother."

With a scared look in her eyes as she heard his threat.

"I don't know but I know how to contact them."

She said quickly to avoid any backlash and Ash gave her a cold smile and said

"then do it now."

Dawn pulled out her pokenav and quickly punch in a number it rang as the two waited Dawn begun to hope she may be able to survive with her life. As the moments ticked by with each ring and Dawn could feel her own desperation build as she felt the hatered in Ash eyes leech through her making her sick until final a voice rang through the otherside of the pokenav.

"This is Team Rocket operator 4983 how may I transfer your pokenav call."

Dawn looked to Ash who nodded.

"This is Agent Dawn, I need to speak to someone who can get me a specific Pokémon back."

There was moment of silence before the operator said.

"Our you nuts ? I mean seriously if that the case the team rocket medical squad will gladly help you but there is no one who could get you a specific pokemon bac…"

Ash grab the Nav and shouted.

"Bitch you listen to me this is Ash Ketchum I want my Pokémon back now and if I don't I plan to destroy every team rocket member, asset, base and if I have to every family member related to them until I do. So bitch do the math and give me someone who can get me a specific Pokémon back."

Dawn prayed as she waited for some answer from the Nav as Ash looked about ready to destroy something.


End file.
